


Sacrilege

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was merely comfort during wartime, Obi-Wan reminds himself. He long ago mastered the art of controlling his urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

It's just the two of them on this mission.  The council deemed it unnecessary to send extra resources that were sorely needed elsewhere, and Ahsoka Tano is busy employed by a Senator for protection.  All in all, it makes for a strangely nostalgic trip. It reminds Obi-Wan of when it was just him and Anakin. Though, lately, he's become grateful for the excuses not to be alone with his former Padawan.

They hadn't spoken of the night they kissed--it exists in a realm of hazy memories that is easy to let drift away. He doesn't want to think of his young apprentice in that way; it feels so _wrong_. But sometimes, in the secluded darkness of his thoughts, he would return to that moment, and guiltily wonder what might have followed.

 _It was merely comfort during wartime_ , Obi-Wan reminds himself. He long ago mastered the art of controlling his urges. He wears his Jedi robes like a protective barrier between himself and the baser desires of the galaxy. There is pride in being the perfect example of his religious order. But his heart became tender, and he can't help the gentle affection that shines through. _Perhaps my softness let’s Anakin get away with too much_ , he thinks to himself.  It’s no use denying that he’s incapable of stopping it.

The two men pause to set up camp for the night. Although it's quiet, they are still tensed in preparation for the unexpected.  Despite this, they find that it's nice to have a quiet moment without the threat of battle looming over them.  Obi-Wan’s shoulder aches in recent memory of a blaster shot that hit a little too close to home, and Anakin--far too attuned to his master--can't help but sense the tension of muscle under the other Jedi's robe.

"Need some help with that?" Anakin gestures, easily invading the elder’s personal space to lay a warm hand on his injured shoulder. _He has becomes far too self-assured_ , Obi-Wan thinks to himself. This unsettling pattern of casual touches and lingering glances was starting to become a problem, and if Obi-Wan doesn't put a stop to it now, he fears it will grow out of control.

"Listen here my young--" He is cut off by Anakin's mouth on his own. The bond between them intensifies, burning with a fiery heat that has no intention of being extinguished. As Anakin's tongue slides past his lips, he can't help but let out a groan--Obi-Wan knows he should push him away, but the sensation is just too achingly sweet, and he melts into the kiss. Anakin begins to plant lingering kiss down his neck, and he clutches at the sleeves of his robes to maintain some sort of grasp on the situation. It has been too long since he engaged in any sort of sexual activity, and he forgot how powerful the feeling could be.

When Anakin palms his erection, Obi-Wan gasps his name. "Let's free this up, shall we, master?" Anakin smirks, as self-assured as always. Mind still whirling from the sensation overload, it takes him by surprise when his stiff length is exposed from his leggings and suddenly engulfed in warm heat. Never has he felt such pleasure.  Bringing his hand up to run through his Padawan's tousled hair only makes the rush even more potent.

It isn't long before Obi-Wan is falling apart, shuddering with the intensity of it all. Anakin sits back, wiping the back of hand across his mouth, looking far too pleased and smug about reducing his master to such a state. Obi-Wan decides it is time to take charge this round: his Padawan could learn a thing or two about pleasing others.

Switching positions to loom over the younger man, Obi-Wan bends to lick into Anakin's mouth, slow and dirty enough to make them both moan. It’s extremely satisfying to see the arrogant Jedi writhing beneath him, practically begging for more contact. Sensing the other man's arousal is almost as intoxicating as anything Obi-Wan felt previously.

Obi-Wan breaks their kiss in order to properly breathe, and switches to mouth down Anakin's neck. Anakin whimpers and arches as Obi-Wan's hands stray down his stomach and reach into his pants, grasping his cock and giving it firm, tantalizing strokes. Seeing his apprentice so pliant beneath him sets something off inside Obi-Wan.  He grabs Anakin's wrists with one hand to pin above his head as he strokes faster, and Anakin can’t help the string of profanities that burst from his lips.

Watching Anakin coming undone so fast and hard is almost enough to get Obi-Wan hard again, but after the wave of ecstasy they both experienced, he begins to feel worn out as the day's toll falls upon him. They are both blissed-out enough to forgo much talking, and Anakin is happy to simply curl up in front of him, both using each other for warmth. Contentment radiates between them, basking them in a warm glow.

Obi-Wan feels a twinge in his stomach as he thinks about how they will deal with the repercussions of what just happened.  He doesn't want to wonder about how awkward things will be in the morning; their comradery has long since traversed beyond the usual, and no matter where their relationship takes them, their bond will remain as strong as ever.  Of that he is certain.

With that thought, Obi-Wan rests his chin against the crook of his Padawan's neck and presses in closer.  Whatever the future holds, he will always have this moment of perfect happiness and serenity to look back on and cherish.


End file.
